shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One: Wake Up!
Wake Up! ''is the first chapter in the series Swap on Titan. Here the main characters are introduced and the Mafia is introduced as well. Characters '''Main:' Eren Jeager Mikasa Ackerman Armin Arlert Minor: Carla Jeager Grisha Jeager Hannes Antagonists: Jared Lyon † Lionel Hathaway † Ludolf Two unnamed gang members † Story "Eren, wake up." Mikasa leaned over her brother. Eren snapped awake. Mikasa dropped a soccer ball on his chest. "Sorry, I was distracted." He said. "Distracted? You were taking a nap." She said. "Let's hurry before it gets dark." Eren nods and the two walk to their house from the park. On the way back Mikasa asked Eren if he still wanted to join a gang. Eren shook his head and quickly said no. She didn't believe him. When they finally got home, Eren put his soccer ball away while Mikasa helped set up the table. Suddenly, out of the blue, Mikasa said, "Eren wants to join a street gang." "Mikasa!" Eren said, annoyed. "Eren Jeager! I don't want you joining a gang! You don't want to get caught doing the wrong thing! You should know better!" Carla scolded. Grisha nodded. "When we said go out and socialise, we didn't mean join a street gang." He got up from the table. "I'm going on a business trip. Oh Eren," Grisha got a dagger-shaped locket from out of his jacket pocket. "When I get back I'll tell you what this is for, okay?" He put on his hat and handed the locket to Eren. He then left, closing the door behind him. "What is it?" Mikasa asked. "A locket of sorts... Hey, mom, I'm going to go hang out with Armin." Eren said and got up from the table. "But you were just at the park-" Carla started. "I'll go too." Mikasa cut her off. The two ran out the door. "Mikasa, look after Eren for me!" She called. Mikasa nodded. The pair found Armin a few minutes later getting hassled by the bullies. "Look who it is! Eren Jeager." The blonde one sneered. "Hey, Mikasa's here!" One of the others said. "Run!" They all said in unison. The three bullies ran off, leaving a bruised Armin. "Scared 'em off again!" Eren said, triumphantly. "Yeah..." Armin said. "What's that around your neck?" "Oh, this. That's what I was going to tell you about. It's a locket from my dad." "What does it do?" "I don't know. But I hope my dad gets back soon so he can tell me!" "I can't wait until I'm old enough to move away from this place. I mean, it's not that much of a step up from the ghetto. Imagine the clean, un-tagged walls, quiet nights and not having to live in fear of being ''their ''next target." "Good luck with that." Mikasa said to Armin. "I can give you protection! When I join a stre-" Eren was cut off by gunshots. The trio's heads snapped towards the noises. "That came from near our house!" Eren said. He started running towards the gunshots. "Eren, wait!" Mikasa shouted, following him. Men in navy blue were crowded around the area. Four men were standing in front of the Jeager household. They had navy blue balaclavas on. When they emerged, the duo stared in horror. "Ah, who have we got here?" Jared Lyon asked in his gruff voice. "Run you two!" Carla cried. "Be quiet, you." Lionel Hathaway said and tightened his grip on Carla. "Mom!" Eren yelled. "Let her go!" "So I've got a loudmouth. Now, if there's one thing I've learned it's not to trust loudmouths." Jared said. "Now, boy, you either go away and pretend it never happened or I'll shoot you and your mother." "How do you know she's my mother?" Eren asked. "Well, you look exactly like her." Jared reached into his jacket. "Are you going to back away?" "Alright. If you let my mom go." Eren said. "Eren, don't." Mikasa said. "I'm doing this for mom." He said and turned around to walk away. Jared cocked his gun. "Eren, turn around!" Carla yelled. Eren turned around just as Jared was about to pull the trigger. His smile was wide. "A dumb loudmouth." Jared laughed. The two members standing next to Jared started laughing. They then lunged at Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa pulled Eren aside and the two members crashed into each other like a slapstick comedy. "Shall I pull the trigger, Lionel?" Jared asked. "Yes." Lionel started grinning too. A figure moved in the darkness. It was now dusk and night was falling. The figure stepped out. It had short spiky blonde hair and a beard. "Hannes?" Eren gasped. Hannes was the one who helped influence Eren to join a street gang. "Yep, and I've come to stop these bastards from killing your ma." He said and ran towards Jared with a blowtorch. Jared pointed his gun at him. Hannes turned on the flame and bravely leaped at him. "No, Hannes, don't!" Carla said. "Take Eren and Mikasa and run! The police will handle this!" "Relax, I know what I'm doing!" He said right before Jared pointed his gun at his nose. Hannes retreated and grabbed Eren and Mikasa. Eren stared behind him at the horrible scene. He could hear police sirens, but they wouldn't get there in time. Category:Swap on Titan